With existing portable water filtration systems, when a user pressurizes a hydration bag the overall package gets bigger. Known systems include filters in the supply hose. Accordingly, known systems use small filters that are contaminated easily. These systems also filter water at a very slow rate and generally require a high degree of suction for someone to drink out of them.
As of this writing, a hydration reservoir bag is known, which requires a user to inflate an inner air chamber of the bag to pressurize the water reservoir portion. As a result, the bag expands and grows in size, taking up more room in the pack. This unit has a flat air chamber on one side. The unit includes a filter portion that is located in the supply hose, so the water is purified when it reaches the user's mouth. The filtration portion is very small and gets dirty quickly. Due to its size, the filtration portion can severely obstruct liquid flow to the user. When dirty or contaminated, the user must throw it away and buy a new one.
An unfulfilled need exists for a compact, high filtration-rate liquid filtration system having a filter that is not easily contaminated, and which, if contaminated, may be cleaned and reinstalled easily.